Large-scale downstream processing of viruses for clinical applications poses challenges which differ from those of many other biotherapeutics. These challenges arise in part from viral size and complexity. For example, the adenovirus vector contains over 2700 protein subunits with a mass of approximately 165 MDa and a diameter of about 0.1 μm. Further complexity is attributed to the tendency of adenovirus particles to be acid labile.